Children
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Ino stops by her teammates new home after returning from her three year long stay in Sunakagure; a few things have changed. ShikaChou; InoShikaChou friendship


Children

Summary: Ino stops by her teammates new home after returning from her three year long stay in Sunakagure; a few things have changed. ShikaChou; InoShikaChou friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I am not Kishimoto.

________________________________________________________________________

A lovely blonde haired woman stood in front of a medium sized home with a small smile on her face. It had been a very long time since she last saw her teammates. In the back of her mind, she hoped nothing changed.

As she walked through the large green yard, she spotted a small cotton doll. Staring down at it, she plucked it from the ground with a manicured hand and continued walking towards the door.

When she was finally in front of it, she knocked twice and smiled lightly when a tall, lanky dark haired male answered the door with his ever present frown.

'Yeah?' he spoke before his eyes widened slightly as he stared at the blonde staring in front of his doorway.

'Who is it Shika?' came a soft female voice.

At this, Ino blinked when a pretty auburn haired woman about her size peeked out from behind Shikamaru only to stare at the blonde in front of the doorway.

'I-Ino-chan?' she exclaimed, looking very surprised.

At that moment, all hell broke loose.

Grabbing the front of Shikamaru's clothes, she began to shake him angrily.

'WHO IN THE HELL IS _THAT_?' she shrieked, pointing one manicured finger at the woman all the while shaking Shikamaru roughly. 'YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE CHOUJI?! WHERE **IS **HE?!'

'I-Ino-chan calm down!' the woman replied. 'Please calm down and we'll tell you everything--'

'HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY **NAME**?!'

'…'

'Mom?' came a small, child-like voice. 'Wh-What's that lady doing to Dad?'

Ino quickly stopped shaking Shikamaru who looked relieved and stared down at the small boy near the woman's side.

He had dark eyes and hair just like Shikamaru except his hair was flowing freely. One tiny fist was curled up and rubbing one closed eye while the other stared up at Ino curiously.

'She's just playing Shikato,' the brown haired woman replied nervously and picked the boy up, planting a soft kiss on his cheek which prompted the boy to make a face even though he held onto his mother, laying his head on her soft chest, his eyes slowly closing.

'Ino, you'd better come inside,' Shikamaru said as the blonde stood there still staring after the auburn haired woman as she retreated inside, singing softly to Shikato. 'I hope you didn't wake Asuma…'

-----------------------------------------

'So you're telling me Naruto had something to do with Chouji becoming--' Ino was suddenly cut off by Shikamaru who felt a headache coming on as he and Chouji sat on the couch opposite of Ino.

'Yeah,' he replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'He's handling it quite well. Sometimes, I think he was _meant _to be the wife…and now he _is_.'

'Shikamaru!' Chouji pouted and punched the ponytail wearing male in the shoulder making the man smirk lightly. 'Shut up!'

'You guys have two children…?'

At the question, Chouji blushed deeply which made Shikamaru smirk even wider.

'There one on the way so it'll be three in a couple of months… I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl this time.'

'That's what you said _last _time!'

'Second time's the charm…'

Chouji sighed, but then smiled at Ino. Her brown eyes softened visibly.

'It's been a long time since we've seen you Ino-chan… How have you been?'

Almost awe-struck by Chouji's prettiness, Ino spoke.

'Sunakagure's been great! The weather isn't has good as it is here, but I like it. It's good to be back home though…'

'Mom, Asuma smells…bad!'

'Waaaah! Awaaah!'

Chouji quickly excused herself with a chuckle and quickly made her way to the room farthest in the back to tend to her child.

'He--I mean, She _is _handling it well…'

Ino could only stare. Did mean Chouji was more of a woman than her?! …Did it?

'You're thinking too much. Are you going back to Sunakagure anytime soon?'

Ino smiled a little. Shikamaru did always know when she or Chouji were thinking too much, but it was only his opinion not that she thought she was thinking too much.

Shikamaru's eyes were closed until they were very thin slits. He almost looked like he was asleep.

'I don't know. I may stay here for a while before going back. How is _she _in bed?'

_That _'woke' Shikamaru up.

His cheeks turned red and he frowned, releasing an annoyed grunt.

'Isn't there anything else you'd like to talk about?'

'Nope!'

'Troublesome…'

'Chouji has to be good for you to blush as soon as I ask you! Come on! Give me some details Shika!'

'No.'

'_Please_?'

'_No_.'

'You're no fun…'

Shikamaru smirked lightly and opened his fully eyes to stare at the pouting blonde who was soon sticking her tongue out at him.

'…And you're acting like a child who wants sweets but can't get any. Let's talk about your sex life…'

'Really?!'

'…Wait, maybe not.'

'Shikamaru, _please _with sugar on top?'

She was pouting even more so now and had even pressed her hands together as though she were praying.

'_N_-'

Shikato suddenly came walking into the living room, a slight frown on his very young face.

'Dad, mom can't get up.'

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose again.

'What did she do this time, Shikato?'

'She tried to comb my hair.'

Folding his arms, the five year old frowned just a little.

'You **know **it _hurts_!'

'That doesn't mean you have to hurt her. Last time you made her fall out of her chair during dinner! Do you remember what happened last time? The time before that you moved all of her **underwear**! You're-'

'So! I don't care. I don't have to listen to you if you're dumb enough to smoke and get some kind of disease that will kill you and leave--leave us---us--!'

Cutting himself off, Shikato began to cry.

Shikamaru almost groaned inwardly at how quickly Shikato's emotions changed. First, he was rebellious, then he was a crybaby! Standing, he picked his son up and hugged him, whispering words of comfort until he calmed down.

'Now, go take a **nap **Shikato. I know you haven't been sleeping properly…'

'…_Fine_.'

When he was let down, Shikato retreated to his room, shuffling slowly.

Looking back at the blonde, Shikamaru scowled lightly at her large smile.

'Aww! For a lazy bastard, you're good with your own kids… That's a bit strange since I distinctly remember you saying you hated the snot nosed brats you taught at the Academy…'

'…Shut up.'

At his response, Ino could only giggle and watch him walk towards the back of the house. _Probably to find out what going on with Chouji_, she thought. She didn't expect to hear what she heard next.

'SHIKAMARU?!!!!!!! _PERVERT_!'

She burst into fits of laughter as the young Nara ran from the back dodging plastic bottles of lotion, children's toys, and pillows.

When Shikamaru spotted her, he instantly straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck lightly as a red blush stained his cheeks. His left cheek was stinging, but he didn't say anything.

'So?'

Ino was eager to know what had transpired. Her eyes gleamed as she waited for Shikamaru to speak.

'She had taken a shower and had just began to put on her bra… There were a couple of ropes on the floor so I guess she got out of them and took a shower…'

'You liar! You were peeking weren't you?!'

Ino smirked when the dark haired man began to flush darker.

'On my own wife!?'

'…Some men like doing that…'

'That doesn't mean I'm one of them! Troublesome!'

'You are _so _in denial!'

Scowling lightly, Shikamaru said nothing more and closed his eyes.

'So what are you going to name the new--Are you _asleep_?!'

'You're so damned noisy!'

Glaring at the blonde with lidded eyes (they had opened when she started talking again), he resisted the urge to kick her out. Yes, she was a friend and a teammate, but sometimes, she just didn't know when to stop talking.

'_What was that _**lazy ass**_?!'_

'Troublesome…'

'Shikamaru! Stop giving Ino-chan a hard time! She just got here!'

'_What_?'

'Thank you, Chouji-chan!'

At Ino's words, Chouji blushed, but blinked when Shikamaru stood and walked over to her, pulling her to their room.

'We need to talk, **now**.'

Ino frowned. Shikamaru didn't look too happy…

_Damn, I'm always making a mess of things aren't I?_

-------------------------------------------------------

'Shi-Shik-Shikamaru, _stop_.'

Chouji clutched the young Nara closer as she stood pushed up against their closed and locked door, but then tried to push him away, torn between letting him continued and wanting him to stop because _Ino _was in their home.

'Why?' he breathed into her ear, making her shiver and whimper a little.

'_B-Because_…'

'That's not telling me why… Tell me why and I'll stop, _maybe_…'

Shikamaru's voice had a very sultry tone to it, but maybe he was laying it on thick to show how much he wanted Chouji at the moment for as he grew up his voice matured into a sultry tone that Chouji crazy when he growled in the throws of passion.

'**Please**… I'll do _any_thing…'

'**Anything**?'

'_Anything_, now please **stop**…'

Chouji was bordering on loosing her breath due to the dark haired man's ministrations.

Shikamaru leaned in more, purring into her ear.

'Don't break your promise now… I don't want to have to _punish _you…'

Chouji flushed red; punishment almost always meant _kinky _activities. _Why do you have to be such a pervert Shikamaru! _she thought, biting her lower lip lightly.

'Ever since I became a woman you've been acting more so like a pervert…'

'You can't deny liking it…'

Sh-Shut up…'

'Heh…'

Licking the shell of Chouji's ear, he leered when she squeaked and pushed him away, darting out of their room like a mouse escaping a hungry cat, a _very _hungry cat.

---------------------------------------------------

'I-Ino-chan, will you be staying for dinner?'

With sly threats of kinky activities using words that made Chouji turn all sorts of red, she dressed in a flattering, silky lavender nightgown that left nothing to the imagination.

'Shikamaru makes you dressed like _that_? Sure!'

Looking Chouji up and down, Ino smirked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

'I-I…We--I haven't been giving him much _attention _lately…'

'How come?'

'He-He-He's such a _pervert _Ino-chan! The things he deos--so--so--!'

'Do you _like _it?'

'…Maybe…'

This was said in such a small voice that Ino had to laugh.

'Chouji, if you like it, you'll let him do it, simple as that no matter how much you beg him not to… You're the type that begs for it unconsciously…and he likes that, the big pervert…'

'I-I don't beg for it!'

'Oh **yes**, you _do_…'

'Ahh!'

Standing behind Chouji was Shikamaru who had the widest smirk on his face.

'Shikamaru, you scared me!'

'Can we eat so we all can get some _rest_… I have a long mission coming up…'

Staring suspiciously at her husband, Chouji laid out her carefully prepared meal for the evening and settled herself at the other end of the table opposite of Shikamaru once she had settled Asuma into his high chair.

'Ba!' he exclaimed before laughing seemingly at nothing at all.

Chouji smiled and Shikamaru smirked lightly which made Ino melt just a little inside.

Shikamaru and Chouji had the most adorable children, plus almost _perfect _lives…

_Maybe I'll have what they have someday_, the blonde thought wistfully as she dug into her meal for _no one _cooked liked Chouji even if he was a woman now do to some accident involving Naruto. _I'll have to work so hard to lose the weight I'm going to gain from this even though it's so __**good**__…_

Chouji eat quietly, her legs splayed just a tad and almost jumped when she felt a hand rest on her one of her knees before traveling up her thigh. Looking at Shikamaru, she frowned at him.

'Stop it!' she mouthed, hoping to the gods that Ino didn't catch on to what was happening.

'Stop what?' he mouthed back, his eyes half lidded and seemed to be asleep.

Shikamaru was smirking ever so slightly. _You're not out of my reach Chouji…_

Blushing just a little, Chouji tried to continue eating, but was once again distracted when the hand grazed her stomach, moving southward. _Oooh! _Chouji thought, pouting inwardly in her head. _Shikamaru! If I was still a guy, you wouldn't be able to affect me like this! Damn you Naruto!_

'You know what!'

Squirming, Chouji couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as the hand became more adventurous. Her face continued to turn darker and Shikamaru did nothing but smirk.

'Chouji, I think I'll sleep here for the night.'

Snapping her head to look over at Ino, she danced inwardly. Shikamaru's quests were all for nothing!

Looking at Shikamaru, she smiled brightly at his scowl.

_Hah! _She thought triumphantly…until Shikamaru mouthed two words.

'_Shinobi Sex.' _

The auburn haired woman face palmed and realized that the gods must want Shikamaru to get what he wanted which was great sex from his wife.

_NOOOOOO! _She screamed inwardly.

Shikamaru could only _smirk_.

And so, dinner ended with Shikamaru shuffling ever so slowly to his bedroom, Chouji not to far behind because every time Chouji in front of the Nara, his eyes would trail her body and she knew--she _knew_--he was thinking of new, kinkier ways to torture her.

Before she knew, she had entered their bedroom, passing by Shikamaru as he watched her walk in like a predator ready to strike its unsuspecting victim.

She noted inwardly that he looked calm, but in a bored way that could only be described as simply _Shikamaru_, so she crawled into their bed, the gown inching further and further up her legs, caressing her thighs as laid down and waited.

He soon joined her, his weight moving their bed slightly as he lay down beside her, closing his eyes.

'Shikamaru?' she whispered, wondered why his wonderfully adventurous hands hadn't begun reaching out, grasping, clawing, and groping any and all parts of her.

'…'

_Oh hell no! _she thought. He _couldn't _be doing what she _thought _he was doing!

Turning onto her side to stare at her husband, she glared down at him in the only way an Akimichi could.

The bastard was _asleep_.

Sighing exasperatedly, Chouji smiled just a little and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, muttering a soft 'lazy bastard' before curling up to him, already falling asleep.

One dark narrow eye opened ever so slightly and Shikamaru pulled Chouji closer before falling asleep again.

Chouji couldn't think Shikamaru had just wanted to sleep, could she?

The night was still _young_...


End file.
